


Prologue

by Dragonheart (BladeSingularity)



Series: The Elementalist Tales [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeSingularity/pseuds/Dragonheart
Summary: Welcome to The Elementalist Tales!  Here's a little intro to get you started.  And reminder, the piece that started this all is Final Form.
Relationships: Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Series: The Elementalist Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655224
Kudos: 1





	Prologue

Welcome. You must have come a long way to hear these stories. Well, go ahead and leave your shoes and coat at the door. Take a seat and make yourself comfortable.

These stories are a collection of events from before the warrior queen Elementalist Lux’s final battle with the elemental beasts. They span from the queen’s first days as ruler to the final hours before the elementals arrive. My old mind tends to sort these tales in its own peculiar methods, so please keep in mind that these stories may not be in chronological order.

Are you comfortable? Good. Do you need anything? Water, a drink, something to tide you over until you reach your next destination? No? Very well, then let us begin.

We will now travel to a world that is Runeterra, yet not. It is the same land – the same deserts, the same wildernesses, the same mountains – but the key difference is that there are no factions. There is no Demacia versus Noxus, no Zaun-Piltover symbiotic relationship, no Bandle City or Ionia. There is just one kingdom, and every citizen, no matter what species, is tied together by a common thread – elemental power.

Some citizens – actually, about half – have none of this power. A handful have too much of it, which eventually drives them insane. But the rest have varying, controllable amounts that enable them to thrive, and the strongest of the elementalists hope for what they believe is their calling – the Elemental Trials.

The Trials are, quite simply, how the next ruler of the land is chosen. There are three stages – but first, the current ruler, who has the power to determine the strength and type of an elementalist’s power, will choose the strongest in the land to compete. For anyone with any elemental power, meeting the ruler is mandatory, and anyone who tries to avoid the Trials is severely punished – that is, if anyone tried to avoid it. Most are eager to be selected, and then have to return home in shame when they are not.

To pass the first stage, each contestant must prove that he or she can reliably control his or her own power, both under normal circumstances and in emergencies. A few tend to be eliminated here, but not all that many, and the remaining group is named as semifinalists.

The second stage is a set of challenges increasing in difficulty, and if a semifinalist fails just one, they are out. Often, by the end of this stage, only a handful of contestants remain. These few finalists must then prove their worth in the third and final stage – they must show that they can defend the kingdom against any threats, even other powerful magic wielders.

This stage is where Lux discovered her greatest power. Surely you know it? If not, the story of the finalists’ battle, which I am certain is buried somewhere in the mess of stories my mind contains, will reveal all.

Now, where should I start? There are so many tales I could tell …


End file.
